The best two weeks ever
by loveisminegod
Summary: This is My first story I encourage Fan Art so if all you people who can draw gets inspiration after reading my story can you please PM me a link I want to see it


"But mom I don't want to help you with the Mexican Jewish Cultural Festival" Complained the 17 year old to her mom "Isa that's enough i need help today and you can go over to Phineas's and Ferb's home any time but today i need your help with my booth at the Mexican Jewish Cultural Festival."

"Mom why don't you ask Linda to help you instead" Isabella barged "I would but Linda went over sea to see her sister she's having babies today you know" "Babies?" "Yes twins and she will begone for two weeks and with that said go up to your room and get dress you shouldn't be running around the house in your bra and panties."

"Then return my close!" Demanding obviously annoyed that her mother hide her close. "Go and get changed into the dress i left out for you" "But mom that dress is to tight around my cheats, with that said my bras are getting to tight also." "You need new ones?" "Yes" as Isabella tugs on her bra's straps *snap* Isabella 's bra just broke she quickly covers up with her arms "Mom did you tack my bras as well?" "No" "Good" she said coldly.

Isabella spins around to go up to her room but she runs into a fine figure taller then her she doesn't bounce back she sticks to the figure because it fells familiar. "Good morning Isabella." chimed the red headed fine body 18 year old boy. By hearing her name it that voice she knew right away who she was stuck to "Ph ph ph Phineas?" as she looks up to meet the eyes of an optimistic inventor "Ph ph ph Phineas" as she jumps back "Why are you here?" Phineas tries to keep his eyes from wandering down but to no prevail he just could not stop.

"Phineas!" snapping him out of his trance "Yes?" Clears his throat and looks away "Um Isabella first things first i can see them" "See what?" confused "Look down" "what?" Isabella looks down to see her breast uncovered and she noticed that Phineas's face matches her hair right on cue now her face matches his hair "Eeeeeeeeeeeeek" she screams while sprinting up stairs "_Oh my god oh my god oh my god this is so embarrassing i just want to die right now"_ she screams inside her head.

"I told you not to run around in your bra and panties Isa, so Phineas what are you doing here?" "Oh ya i came over here to ask if you were going to the Mexican Jewish Cultural Festival?" "Wait why are you going there?" Isabella interrupting here mother. "I have a job to do there" "Oh i see so you and Ferb" "Ferb is over sea with mom and dad checking on aunty" "Oh then you and Baljeet and Buford" "Those two are over sea as well visiting relatives so for two weeks strait it's just you and me." Phineas said with a bright smile on his face.

Love struck ed with this new _"Me and Phineas alone for two week"_ She said in her head "Isabella! I can see them." snapping back it to reality "Will you please go get dress all ready" trying to be respectful even thou he is obviously embarrassed. Hiding behind the corner "Um okay."

"Um how do i look Phineas?" Isabella asked a little embarrassed from before. Phineas was stunned as he looks her up and down to get a full view "You look beautiful" with his jaw dropped "*giggles*Phineas you shouldn't leave your mouth open like that you might swallow a bug" as she shuts his mouth "Um Isabella whats with the dress?"

"I'm helping my mother with her booth at Mexican Jewish Cultural Festival?" "Oh now you want" Isabella bumps her mother before she could finish her sentience "oh so your coming to great then that means i won't be bored because i was hired by the tree hosts of the festival and this job will only take 10min unless there will be some unseen incidence so after that I'm all your."

"All right you two lets get going" Vivian cut in "Hold on i need to go get my bag and I'll be right back" When Phineas left the raven hair girl squeals with absolute excitement "I'm going to spend two weeks alone with Phineas!" "Come along Isa we need to get going" "All right mom" Sang the existed 17 year old

"I'm back" Phineas caring a big bag that mountain climbers use "Wow is that all the tools that you need for this job?" "*chuckles* No this is my medic bag this is my tool bag." Phineas said holding up a bag 1/3 the size of the bag on his putting his two bags behind the passenger seat were Isabella was siting Phineas get in behind the driver seat were Vivian was sitting.

Vivian was driving the three of them to the Mexican Jewish Cultural Festival. "So Phineas why do you need a medic bag that big?" As Isabella points to the big bag behind her. "Well as you know Isabella me and Ferb got older and now we have to pay for our inventions or better yet I have to pay for them Ferb just sells them I don't understand why he won't work to pay for our inventions, well getting back to your questions so far everyone i work for they don't tell me everything and because of that i usually get hurt so that why this big bag is my medic bag."

"How often do you get hurt doing these jobs?" Isabella ask with worry in her voice. "I've done a total of 324 job and got hurt on every single one" anger rising in the young inventor voice. She know she shouldn't ask her gut is telling her just to leave where it was but she does not listen to her self "Why do you get hurt so often?" "Because i only get half ass descriptions of the problems and that why every single time get hurt" Anger boomed from Phineas voice.

Isabella never in all her time has ever seen Phineas angry and it scared her for the first time in her life she was scared of Phineas. The silence in the car consumed everyone even thou she was silent on the out side on the inside. _"I'm scared of Phineas?"_ Filled with confusion but not willing to ask the question that is burning her on the inside _"What has Phineas been through that would make the man i love so angry?" _The idea of everything Phineas has been through to make him this way sends shivers up and down her spine."Were here" Vivyan chimed braking the silence.

Vivyan pulls the car up to a singled out parking place with her name in front of it "Do you need my help getting ready everything to your booth?" Phineas offers "No thanks Phineas sweet heart you should get started on your job and get it over with" Vivyan said pointing at her daughter "Your the reason Isa is here so as soon as you get your job done the sooner you can spend the rest of the day with her" "*chuckles* Alright see you in 10 minuets Isabella." Phineas called over to Isabella "See you in ten minuets" she replied

"What wrong Isa?" concerned about her daughter "I've known Phineas for years and not once have i ever been afraid him except for today this is the very first time in my life of knowing him I've ever been afraid of him and it's confusing." Isabella getting depress "Yes this is the very first I've ever seen Phineas angry as well ,but Isa don't let your newly found fear and confutation ruined your relation with him, this only means that you don't know everything about him." Vivyan said this with strength behind every word. A smile spreads across Isabelle's lips "Thank you mama i need to here that" Isabella raps her mother in a big hug "Now where do we put all this stuff?" Isabella letting go of her mother and picking up the other stuff. "Just fallow me" Vivyan said.

5 minutes earlier-Vivyan's booth was very busy the most of the customer were young man wanting to keep their eyes glued to Isabella. Isabella knew why the young man were there but she did not pay any attention to them because she was mentally comparing them all to Phineas and all the drooling creeps were nothing she new this was evil of her to do just shoot them down with out even giving them a second but she could not help it her mind was full of whats going to happen after 5 more minutes pass when she can spend the rest of the day with the man she loves this excitement made her "glow" even brighter.

4 minutes earlier- "Wow mom no wonder why you needed help we're completely sold out in nine minutes flat" Isabella tacking a seat were the customers sat Vivyan brings a well earned glass of lemonade for the both of them "Here's for a hard day of work with in nine minutes" "and for my two weeks with Phineas" The both of them brought their glasses together both of them takes a drinks of the lemonade of victory but when Isabella swallow pain filled her chest reminding her that the dress she was wearing was to tight "Whats wrong Isabella?" said a voice tacking a seat next to her."My dress is to tight around my chest" Isabella looking up at her mother. Vivyan shook her head and pointed to the figure right next to her she looks and sees.

"Ph ph ph Phineas!?" it all most sounded like she screams. "So the dress your wearing is to tight around your chest?" "Phineas what happen to you shirt?" tiring to change the subject "My shirt?" Phineas looks down and remembers that he was shirtless and shoeless. "why do you have a no shoe no shirt police at your booth" said Phineas jokily Everyone started laughing Isabella would of laugh harder if her chest didn't hurt "well any ways I don't know what happened but i took my shoes socks and shirt off because my shoes were causing streaks, i could not stand up with my socks on, and i took my shirt off because it was clinging to my skin and when i got done and i thought i disbursed a 30 second break i turned around and they were gone it was wired" Isabella was now tiring to think "So Isabella do you want my help to fix your dress?" "NO! I mean I'm fine" as Isabella but she was curled up in pain back on seat "Okay no more questions I'm helping you" Phineas stands up and picks up Isabella from her seat and carry her to a woman's changing room.

"Phineas this isn't right you shouldn't be in here"Isabella trying to "run away" from Phineas. '"Well i couldn't bring you into the men's changing room now could I?" He counter not letting Isabella run. "But you'll get in trouble" she said desperately "I'll be fine" not letting her go. "*sigh*Fine but if we get caught you are on your own" she said in defeat "There is no need for you to worry about me"he said knowing that he just won. Phineas pulls out a sowing box from his tool bag ,out of the sowing box he pulled out a pair of scissor "Now don't move" Phineas instructed Isabella. She nods, she feels Phineas cutting her dress and the relieve of her breast and on cue all the pain was gone a sigh of relieve escapes her lips.

Phineas lost control of his hands as they move up and down rubbing her smoothed bare back thoughts running through his head "Phineas what are you doing?" As she tries not let out any moans of pleasure "Measuring" Quickly left his lips. Isabella did not say any thing because she was enjoying the message Phineas gently rubbing her back trying not to hurt her she opens one to look in the mirror and saw nothing from Phineas he was not blushing he did not have a smile his face was blank _"Is Phineas enjoying him self or is it just me whose enjoying this?"_ this question pop in her head "*clearing his throat* okay I'm done" tacking his hands away and sawing up the cut he made in the dress properly with out saying any thing _"He really was only measuring" "C_ome on Isabella lets get out of hear before i get into trouble" Phineas trying to put on a smile "ya" is all that Isabella could say.

Phineas walks Isabella back to her mother's booth "Thank you for fixing my dress" is all that she could say. Phineas *chuckles* he leans over and whisper "By the way Isabella i liked how you felt when i was "measuring" you" Isabelle's face lit right up she was blushing " What?" "Well see you soon i have to finish up my job" Phineas runs to get back to work. A beautiful smile spread across Isabelle's lips _" I guess i don't know everything about Phineas after all" _that thought runs throw her head as she rejoins her mother at her booth "how are you feeling Isa" Vivyan asked "Much better" Isabella said with a warm smile. Vivyan knew with out needing to say anything else what ever happened between Isabella and Phineas it was the right thing. _"Good going Phineas" _Vivyan thought to her self. **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOM!**

The sound of an exploitation rang threw the air. All the happiness Isabella was felling drained from her face and body she's shacking,she knew what that exploitation meant, she knew where it was and who was caught in it. Vivyan grabs Isabelle's wrist right when she's about to start running "Where are you going?"she asked even thou she already knew. "Mom i have to go" is all Isabella could say. "You are not running into that fire!" Vivyan demand Isabella looking into her mother's eyes with the fear of losing someone important "Mom i have to go" is all she could say. Vivyan knew if she continued to hold on to her daughter she would hurt her worse than anyone else could ever so all she could do is let her go and she did.

Isabella ran strait in to the fire evading people, people running from the fire, people who were trying to stop her. One guy grabbed Isabella and stopped her in her tracks "Were are you going stupid everything is on fire over there everything and everyone is dead so come on" pulling on Isabelle's she freed her self and failed clock tower him he was out cold in front of her feet she continued in to the fire. She's stepping over dead burnt bodes looking for someone _"Where is he where is he?" _she was starting to panic and fearing for the worse frantically running to the center _"Where is he where is he?" _tripping over a body, she looks back to see what she tripped over "Phineas!?"

Phineas lies uncontentious his back was on fire the back of his head was bleeding. Isabella taring the bottom of her dress places it on his back and rubs out the fire. Phineas regaining contentions "Ow" "Phineas are you okay?" shot right out of her mouth. Phineas sits up tacking in the reality of whats going on around him then his eyes land on the young woman in front of him her burnt hair, her torn dress, her burned scared hands in his hands _"Why are you here?"_. "Phineas we must go" Isabella tacking his hand to lead him out of the fire. "Isabella stop" he said quietly Isabella did not pay attenuation "Where do we go?" Isabella starting to panic again "Isabella stop" Phineas spoke but Isabella did not pay any attenuation she was completely panicking now because she could not find away out. Phineas spines Isabella around to face him "Isabella stop!" he yelled at her, bring his hand from Isabelle's shoulder to her face "Just stop" as he bends over bringing their faces closer together and their lips meet. Isabella is surprised at what he's doing _"why here why now?" _

It was like the hole wide world just stopped all of Isabelle's worry's fears, melted away from the warmth of Phineas's kiss. Phineas broke the kiss, Isabelle's eyes flutter open "wow" she whisper "How do you feel now?" Phineas said playfully "Better" placing a finger on his lip as thou to ask for more of the sweet kiss "We need to get going" Phineas tacking a look around, so did Isabella remembering whats going on. Phineas took her burned scared hands leading the way to exit of the fire.

For some reason Phineas started to dance with Isabella through the fire, it started with them dodging falling debris Phineas wrapped one arm around Isabelle's waist picks her up and out of the way of from a pile of burning wood. Isabella grabbed Phineas's wrist and pulled him to her to get him out the way of more debris they kept at this until they found their way to the pond. They swam to were all the other survives were at using Phineas's medic bag as a flotation devices to make the swimming easier. "Hey mom!" Isabella yelled out seeing her mother. Vivyan ran to hold her daughter Isabella run to hug her mother as a big thank you for letting her go so she can go get Phineas. They meet each other in a big hug and crying thankful to see one another again "Don't ever do something like that again do you hear me Isa!" Vivyan yelled at her daughter. Breaking the hug walks over to Phineas and grabbing his hand "But mom i didn't want to lose the one i love" A jolt of pain rushed through her reminding her hands have third degree burns "Now come on Isabella let me tack care of your hands" He said with a romantic smile.

Phineas sitting on his medic as he rubs an ointment on Isabelle's burned hands she was enjoying it. _"Oh Phineas why don't you tack your strong and genital hands and go on an exploration of my body you'll find out how much you'll like touching me" _She shacks her head trying to get ride of her dirty thoughts _"Stop it Isabella get thous thoughts out of your head!" _she yelled at her self "Are you okay?" Phineas asked. She threw her newly banged hands up "I'm fine a thanks for the medic treat meant." Before Isabella put her hand back down someone grabbed her and picked her up from her seat. "What the hell is your problem!" it's the guy who Isabella knocked out with one punch "What the hell do you want!?" "Are you kidding me!? You knocked me out in front of my friends, left me there to die and i would of been dead if it weren't for my friends pulling me out!" He roars "Let her go" Phineas demand "Shut up" The guy punched Phineas in the face that reopened the gash in the back of Phineas's head "You bastered" Isabella kicked him in the side it was obvious that Isabella broke one of his you could just hear it "You bitch" He swung Isabella about to slam her against a sharp jagged rock, before he could Phineas grabbed both of his wrist. Phineas tightens and twists the guys wrist until the pain forced him to let Isabella go, but Phineas didn't stop he kept going until he broke both his wrists "Aaaaaa" a scream of pain was all he could get out because in one quick motion Phineas clocked tower the guy but this time it was a perfect so when he fell to Phineas's feet he was dead luckily for Phineas Isabella didn't noticed. "Come on Isabella lets get out of here " Phineas genitally tacking Isabella hands and lead the way out.

*At the car* "There you kids are it's time to go" "All right' Isabella replied. Phineas quickly pitting both his bags in the passenger seat and put the seat belt around them to make sure they don't move. Before Isabella could say anything Phineas opened the door to the back seat for her, Isabella got in with out a word Phineas got in on the other started the car and on they went back to Isabelle's the way back Phineas and Isabella was snuggling the hole time and there was no need for words.

*Back at Isabelle's house* "Were here" Vivyan called back at the pair "Well looks like it" Isabella said kind a down because the car ride back was to short. Phineas grabbing his bags and heads to his empty house "Phineas wait" Isabella called to him He stopped in the middle of the road Isabella meat him there "*clearing her throat nervously* Well Phineas I was thinking it would be bad if you have to go back to an empty house so maybe you would like to spend your two weeks with me at my house?" She said sheepishly " That sounds great thank you" Phineas answer simply "I'll be right back I have to go and pack" Phineas turning around heading back to his empty house. A squeal of joy came from the existed 17 year old she runes over to her mom to give her a big hug.

Phineas is in Isabelle's house fully packed for two weeks. Vivyan leads Phineas to the guests room Isabella is tacking a shower. Phineas places his bags at the head of the bed falling asleep listening to Isabella taking her shower "I wounder what tomorrow has for us Isabella?" and he falls asleep


End file.
